


Stay the Night

by Delia_Sky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that you were made to break. You didn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Stay the Night, song by Zedd feat. Hayley Williams.
> 
> My first Homestuck fic, I hope I did it justice. I'll just crawl away for now.

One second he was your kismesis, throwing slaps across your face with every thrust of his hips, one second he was you matesprite, peppering soft kisses and worshipping your body as if you were his god. One second he hated you with all his might and swore to kill you in the worst way possible, another second he loved you more than you could ever ask.

It didn’t matter then, it didn’t matter now.

You wanted him to just shut up and kiss you already, and proceed to make love to you without further ado.

But you were a mere slave. And he was only second highest in the hemospectrum.

You weren’t made to be. You were made to break.

You didn’t mind. Neither did he.

So you reached out your hand and touched his face lovingly, asking him to stay the night.

He complied.

* * *

The love was meant to be short lived. You knew that much.

Pride came first, then love. It was killing you.

You knew it was only a matter of time before both of you were burnt to ashes. And possibly burning everything else along the path while you were at it.

After all, he was a mere slave and you were only second highest in the hemospectrum.

But tonight, he was your world, your everything. He was your matesprite. Hemospectrum didn’t matter. You loved him more than you ever expected yourself to. You worshipped his body as if there was no tomorrow (metaphorically as well literally).

You kissed him. Lovingly.

This love was killing you both.

You didn’t mind. Neither did he.

* * *

 

**END**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah... I was gonna do a longer piece, but decided to just cut that part and post this.
> 
> Anyway, comments are greatly appreciated~! (if I get any, that is...)


End file.
